Yuuko in BoyLand!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Karena kebejadan otaknya sendiri, Yuuko pun meminum jamu kua yang ternyata "perubah GENDER"! Lihat petualangan Yuuko untuk menjadi perempuan normal dalam cerita ini!


**Title**: Yuuko in BoyLand

**Summary**: Karena stuck dengan apa yang ingin ia tulis, Yuuko pun meminum jamu yang ternyata "perubah GENDER"! Lihat petualangan Yuuko untuk menjadi perempuan normal dalam cerita ini!

**Disclaimer**: AKB0048, lagu-lagu AKB dan nama-nama membernya itu bukan punya saya -w-

**Warning!** Berbagai hal-hal yang tidak bisa diucapkan. Berhubung Author bikinnya juga angut-angutan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, daku bilang mau bikin lanjutan Amnesia ka? kan? Nah, sekarang, Ayame stuck.. ._. Gimana ya.. Soalnya jalan ceritanya itu Ayame tau Cuma males dilanjutin.. Biasa, kena block mendadak. Jadi, Ayame bikin cerita humor sampai akhir~ "YUUKO IN BOYLAND"! *kembang api everywhere*

Untuk tau lebih lanjut, silahkan baca!

_Ayame Yumesaki Present  
__**Yuuko in BoyLand  
Chapter 1, Jamu bejad!**_

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Eh.. Rambut gue kok pendek?"

_Tidak akan pernah terjadi!_

"Terus.. Kok baju gua kekecilan sih?"

_KENAPA BEGIIIINIIII~!? EMAK! BAPAAKK! GUE INI CEWEK KAN!?_

"Kok..Kok gak ada sih.. Kok gak ada!? TAKAMINAAAA~~~! GUE KENAPAAAA!?"

*BRAK!*

"Yuuko! Berisik tau! Sekarang tu masih jam 5 pa..gi.."

Takamina terdiam melihat sesosok laki-laki di depan matanya, sedang memegang ehem-dada-nya-ehem sendiri sambil panik sendiri gak jelas. Kayaknya Takamina salah liat, sehingga ia mengucek matanya sampai 3 apa 4 kali. Itu Yuuko kan? Yuuko yang teriakannya selalu bikin telinganya sakit itu kan!?

"Takamina.. T^T"

"Yuuko.. Itu elo kan?"

"Iyalah.. Gue kenapaaa~~~!?"

"Ke—Kenapa.. Elo jadi cowok?"

Eh? Cowok? Yuuko segera mencari kaca terdekat dan kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Gak! Gak mungkin! Gue ini kan masih mau jadi cewek Idol dan mengejar cita-cita menjadi Center Nova dan sekarang hal tersebut kagak mungkin TERCAPAI! Oh no! Gue kan terkenal dengan yuri-nya! Gimana nih!?

Satu kata..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K!"

_Ini..Ini..INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADIIIIIIIIII!_

* * *

_~Advertisement~_

_Nagisa: Silahkan membeli shampoo terbaru 00 ini!  
Harganya murah, Cuma XXX yen!  
Yoroshiku neee~~_

_~Ad End~_

* * *

Saat ini, Takamina dan Yuuko (serta Nagisa dan Chieri) sedang berada di apartemen persembunyian Takamina dan Yuuko sendiri. Bingung kan mereka belinya kapan? Menurut penjelasan Yuuko, apartemen itu dibelinya dengan Takamina untuk hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti tempat persembunyian ketika Tsubasa lagi marah dan lain-lain.

"Sialan, kenapa gua bisa jadi cowok begini!?" Yuuko mengumbar kekesalannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Bisa dibilang, Chieri dan Nagisa sudah hampir bosan mendengar ucapan sang gadis—Ehem, lelaki tersebut.

"Elo minum apaan emangnya?" tanya Takamina sambil membawa 'Mira Ochaa' merek minuman terbaru.

"Tadi pagi cuma air putih! Kalau yang kemaren, jamu dari mbak Ani di pinggir jalan depan teater.." ucap Yuuko polos.

"Jangan-jangan.. Entu jamu bukan jamu biasa.. Emank Yuuko-san bilang jamu jenis apa?" tanya Chieri penasaran.

"Gue bilangnya, yang buat penguat aja.. Penguat kesehatan maksudnya!" ucap Yuuko sedikit mengelak.

Takamina bisa mengatakan apa maksud obat penguat disini. Maksudnya itu yang buat begituan. Lagipula ini kan malem minggu, biasanya sih, Yuuko suka ngelakuin yang itu tuh ke dirinya. Makanya udah hapal jadwal si Yuuko nemplok 24 jam ama dia.

"Penguat raga aja susah amat ngomongnya :P" ucap Takamina blak-blakan.

"Yang jelas! Gue mesti ketemu si mbak Ani! Kalo kagak, bisa jadi cowok sempurna gue! Walau bagus juga, gue jadi bisa raep Takamina lebih puas :P"

*TENG!*

Chieri dan Nagisa bertepuk tangan. Takamina melempar panci dari dapur dan headshot! Tepat mengenai kepala Yuuko.

"Mbak Ani kok gak keliatan ya..?" ucap Yuuko mengalihkan perhatian.

"Iya, biasanya jam segini kan udah nongol" akhirnya Nagisa dapet line juga.

"JAMU... JAMU.."

"Nah, entu suara si mbak Ani! Ayo buruan!"

Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa terburu-buru berlari keluar. Takamina yang males lari-atau-latihan menyeruput kopinya dan memilih untuk tidur(?). Mending kita ke sisi Yuuko dkk.

* * *

_-1 hour with run, run and run!-_

* * *

"MBAK ANIIII!" teriak Yuuko dengan suara cempreng ceweknya. Si mbak yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Eh? Ini mbak Yuko ya? Kok jadi kece begini?"

"IYE! GARA-GARA ELO! GUE JADI COWOK BENERAN!" Yuko kehilangan seluruh kesabarannya!

"Lho? Mbak Yuko minta penguat kan? Makanya saya kasih jamu penguat!"

"BUKAN PERUBAH GENDER JUGA KALE!"

"Tapi mbak, dijamin ampuh kalau udah di atas-"

"BEDOL! GUE KAGAK MUNGKIN NGE-PIIP DIE AMPE BENERAN JUGA KALE!" ucap Yuko keluar batas, sampe perlu ditahan Chieri sama Nagisa.

"Ano—Gimana cara Yuko-san buat balik jadi cewek lagi?" tanya Chieri khawatir.

"Dia harus bisa dapet ciuman dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini!" ucap mbak Ani seraya pergi.

Ciuman? Nagisa dan Chieri pun berpikir keras. Dari Takamina, kayaknya gak mungkin. Cuma 0,0000000000001% + keajaiban jika Taka mau cium Yuko. Dari NyanNyan, gak tulus kayaknya. Kemungkinan 20% + Keajaiban. Chieri sih bersedia dengan nyawanya, cuma ya itu. Dia gak mau PHP dari Nagisa -" Dasar love freak.

"Gimana, kalau Nagisa aja yang cium Yuko—san?" ucap Chieri.

"OGAHHH! GUE MELAKUKAN PENOLAKAN!" ucap Yuuko serius.

"Eh?"

"CINTA GUE DI DUNIA INI CUMA SATU! DAN ITU TAKAMINA! S-E-O-R-A-N-G!"

*PLETAK!*

Ternyata, saudara-saudari! Itu adalah lemparan strike dari pacar dadakan Author dari fandom sebelah yang diketahui adalah pac—

Takamina: Ssstt! Jangan kasih tau! Lanjutin dih!

Ternyata, saudara-saudari, itu adalah lemparan strike dari nona sou-chan, Takahashi Minami ke-5! Kelihatannya ia benci dengan suara, nan berisiknya, mbak Yuuko kita ini. Kita semua tau kan kalau Yuuko punya suara melengking yang membuat semua reader sakit kepala. Apalagi Taka ._. Sehari diteriakin bisa 10 kali..

"Uhmm.. Mari kita bicarakan dengan Takamina-san du—Yuuko-san? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chieri.

"Gue mau nge-piip Taka! Mumpung gue cowok!" ucap Yuuko polos.

"JANGAAANNN!"

*DUAAARRR!*

Yuuko terbekuk. Suara 2 manusia cukup membuatnya facepalm. Kenapa? Suaranya jelek! Dan membuat telinga Yuuko cukup sakit.. Harusnya sih suara mereka merdu gimana gitu. Tapi ternyata kalau teriak itu parah suaranya :v

"Kenaappaa!?"

"Kalau Yuuko-san ngelakuin itu sekarang, Yuuko-san gak bakal balik-balik!" ucap Chieri memberitahu.

Bagus Chieri! Kamu sudah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang gadis polos! Semoga kamu diberkati! *PLAKK*

"Jadi gimana!? T^T" tanya Yuuko melas. Mampus! Chieri gak bisa jawab!

Tapi setiap ada Chieri, selalu ada Nagisa!

"Gimana kalau kita coba bicarain dengan Takamina-san!?" tanya Nagisa polos.

"Oon! Dia bakal ngebunuh gue tanpa perlu ditanya!" balas Yuuko gedeg. Padahal Acchan tapi pengetahuannya minim banget!~

"Jadi iki gimana toh?" tanya Nagisa.

"Humm.. Gue rasa.. Kita harus coba ide Nagisa.."

**To be Next Stage~!**

Inilah hasil kegalauan Author-chan -" Jadinya begini deh.. Soal RPG, mungkin ditunda dulu karena Author kena Writer Block mendadak.. T^T Gimana ya..

Enjoy~ Maaf agak vulgar, soalnya pas bikin, otak Author lagi gak bener :v Poor Taka..


End file.
